(ghost adventures) the seer
by LandMIA
Summary: Hannah, she is a normal 18 year old girl... ha! yhea right, she wishes. her unique ability causes a chain of events to take place, and this ability is witnessed the the famous GAC in there travels. what will become of her? and more directly, what happens to the member of the crew, as soon as he lays eyes on her? bad at summery's, hopefully content is better. k or to M


p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"hello. my name is hannah. now i could say all the things about me, my looks what i like and don't like... but im not like that, i dont see the point. i'll jut say this, im not a normal 18 year old girl. oh no that is what i am far from. the only thing you need to know about me, is that i can see spirits./spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"i know it sounds dumb, but honestly, im not mad. i cant walk down the street without seeing a spirit. they just seem to be getting on with there lives, like there not even dead at all. i must be mad. randomly spirits talk, and i talk back. i dont understand it, but all i know, is that my father hates me because of it. not like i care. the priest at the church took me in, when my father washed his hands of me. iv lived here ever since./spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"its nice here... in the church, its creepy at night, but its also very calming, i can come here and be free again. its been this way for 8 years. that changed when that crew came into town. the ghost adventures./spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"-/spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"i walked down the road, looking at the old house at i went to the church. again in the window was the "lady in grey". it was said she was murdered and her screams echo the hall. its all true, she stands at the window she loved to look out of to watch the sun rise, and screams all the time. her face was slightly off. her eyes were sunk in and had dark rings around them and her lips were thin and rotting. she was screaming again today, looking right at me. i walked off. thats when i saw them./spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"in there black van, driving along. i knew who they were, but i tried to hide from them. i knew ,for whatever reason, that they would eventually talk to me. i knew they were investigating that house, though i think... no it was a bad idea. the demons in there are most lightly gonna be there... very much alive. they drove past looking at the house, the screaming lady's eyes moves to them. she was looking to them for help.../spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"i went back to the church, my now father, or the preist, was getting ready for something./spanbr /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""father, what are you getting ready for?" i asked. my voice being small it was gentle. my father smiled./spanbr /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""i meeting with the ghost adventures crew, there going to inves..."/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""investigate the old house i know... there going to be looking for grey lady, and she will speak." i said. father smiled at me/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""i think you should talk with them." i frowned/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"" i dont think thats a good i..."/spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"i looked up as the door as it opened, and zak,nick and aaron walked in. i went to turn but father stopped me. i sighed and took a seat and picked up my necklace, putting it on/spanbr /br /br /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""hello, my names, zak, this is nick and aaron" zak said. my father and them shook hands./spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""hello sons, im priest martin , this is my daughter hannah" i looked up, blushing as all three had there gaze on me./spanbr /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""hello sir's." i stood and shook there hands quickly, aaron's grip was firm but playful, nick was a loose and gentle grip, and zak's was a firm strong one. i smiled at them before sitting down again. /spanbr /br /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"" so father martin,what can you tell us about, the big house?"/spanbr /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"my father said a few things but some seemed off. i decided to get involved./spanbr /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""no father, thats not quite right..." my father smiled at me confused/spanbr /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""do you know how she died?" i nodded/spanbr /span style="color: #3e454c; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"" she was murdered my a jealous wife, who's husband was getting a divorce form her to be with the grey lady" i said, zak looked at me /spanspan style="font-size: 12px;"surprised/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""how do you know this?" i looked down and shook my head. everyone knows of this "curse" on me, i just hate admitting./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-size: 12px;""should they know?" my father asked. i looked at him as if he were insane. i shook my head /spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""no." i said plainly. he nodded and turned back to zak nick and aaron. i peered through my long bangs at them. zaks eyes were on me. i frowned a little. /spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""so... what else should we know?" zak asked my father. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-size: 12px;"without warning, there was a scream. it seems that i was not the only one either. all three guys looked to old door way, to there eyes empty. however to mine? a little boy standing his mouth open as if he were in shock. my weakness with these ghosts were the children. i always felt the tug at my heart when i saw them... but this ones different... something about him made me want to follow.../span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-size: 12px;""hannah" my father said before i bolted to the door "HANNAH!" i didnt listen as all four of them came with me/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""daddy he's here... he needs help so bad.. he's lost without help... " i turned few tears staining my cheeks/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""whats here hannah?" zak asked. i gulped and pointed down the hall to the basement. then they herd a faint cry... i hurd a scream of pain. i quickly raced down the halls. thye followed closely. i stopped at a wall. /spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""hannah what wrong already"/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""he's there " i pointed at the wall "behind there... there behind the wall... we need to get him out" m father frowned at me/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""hannah stop playing games" i turned to him " you need your medicine again i think " i shook my head wide eyes. /spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;"" i-im not insane please hes there! " i yelled, i saw the really heavy weights, quickly i pulled them obliterating the wall before me./spanbr /br /span style="font-size: 12px;"for a second silent. then i screeched as the bones and bodies of little children were burried in the wall. i looked at the men behind me. all seemed shocked and aaron disgusted/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""bodies... in a church... who would do this? " i moved away bumping into zak as i did so/spanbr /span style="font-size: 12px;""s-sorry" he gave me a small smile and nodded before his attention went to the babies. i swallowed hard... then something else happen... a woman skeleton with very little flesh fell hanging on a nose. i screamed and blacked out./span/p 


End file.
